1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool including a pneumatic percussion mechanism having a percussion piston reciprocating along a percussion axis and an air spring for displacing the percussion piston, and, advantageously, to a hammer drill or a chisel hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an electromechanically driven percussion mechanism of a hand-held power tool has a percussion piston that reciprocates in a guide tube under action of an air spring. The percussion piston applies blows to a working tool, which is received in a chuck of the power tool, either through an anvil or directly to an end surface of the working tool. To provide for a tilt-free axial displacement of the percussion piston, the axial length of the percussion piston is mostly greater than the guide diameter of the guide tube.
Usually, the percussion piston and, optionally, the anvil are formed of steel, which provides for a sufficiently high strength and toughness for generation of impact pulses. However, the percussion piston can, e.g., be formed of a plastic material, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,776.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,292 discloses an electrical hand-held power tool a pneumatic percussion mechanism of which has a reciprocating driving cylinder in which a steel percussion piston reciprocates under the action of an air spring. The percussion piston is formed of a plurality of solid cylindrical bodies assembled together and forming a solid body of the percussion piston. For lightweight electrical hand-held power tools, such a percussion piston is too heavy.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a high-power lightweight hand-held power tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a suitable percussion piston for a high-power lightweight power tool and which can be produced technologically simply.